In MRI, SSFP imaging is widely used since it is a signal rich sequence that provides excellent contrast to noise ratio (CNR) images, especially for cardiac imaging. Typically, this sequence is applied using a matrix of moderately high resolution, e.g. 256×256. Irrespective of the gradients available to the imaging system, the limiting factor of SSFP imaging is TR, since the sequence relies on precise control of the phase of the spin system, when a long TR is used inhomogeneities in the main magnetic field (B0) are responsible for partially dephasing the spin system, causing severe phase errors to be present in the image. These phase errors associated with an excessively long TR manifest as distinct bands of signal loss referred to as phase roll artifacts. Conventionally, the imaging gradients used in an SSFP sequence are applied at their maximal strength and maximum switching rate to ensure a low TR, FIG. 1. FIGS. 1a and 1b show measurement and phase encoding gradient conditions for steady state free precession (SSFP) imaging. Represented is the echo forming measurement gradient (top left) and the phase encoding gradient (lower left). A representative k-space signal (FIG. 1b) is shown and the manner in which k-space data are compiled one line at a time is shown (lower right). As indicated by the sold lines, the initial gradient lobe of the phase encoding gradient is responsible for advancing the signal “vertically” along the k-space matrix, while the measurement gradient forms an echo signal where data is read-out “horizontally” (indicated by thick gray line) to form one line of k-space. Also indicated by dashed lines is the aspect that the area of all gradients must sum to zero at the end of the sequence, to restore the phase of the spin system to zero (corresponding to the center of k-space). Successive lines of k-space are acquired by repeating the gradient sequence, but with the phase encoding gradient applied at different amplitudes corresponding to each separate line. When higher matrix scans are performed, increasing the gradient strength is not feasible, and thus the gradient duration increases, thereby increasing the minimal TR. Thus, while the excellent CNR of SSFP imaging will accommodate scans with higher matrices, e.g. matrix increased by 50% to 384×384, doing so typically results in increasing the TR of the sequence. In the increased TR scan the risk of phase roll artifacts obscuring a region of interest typically make these scans unreliable and they are rarely used. For instance, increasing the TR from 4 ms to 5 ms typically results in a dramatic increase in artifact level, which is particularly problematic when the artifact falls over a region of rapidly flowing blood, since this can generate an artifact band, obliterating surrounding image features.